Steering columns for motor vehicles are often provided with mechanisms for adjusting the steering column's position by an operator of the motor vehicle. Available adjustments typically include a tilt or rake adjustment in which an angular position of the steering column is changed relative to the operator, and a telescoping adjustment in which the steering column is extended toward the operator or compacted away from the operator. Telescope of the steering column is adjusted by releasing an adjustment lever from a secured position, which then allows for movement along an axis of the steering column of an upper jacket of the steering column relative to a lower jacket into which the upper jacket is located. Returning the adjustment lever to the secured position retains the upper jacket in a desired set position relative to the lower jacket.
In a vehicle impact situation, the steering column is configured to absorb energy of the impact to prevent or reduce injury to the operator due to impact with the steering wheel. In doing so, it is desired to further lock the telescope position of the steering column to allow controlled energy absorption in such situations. Typically, such a secondary lock mechanism is provided comprising teeth disposed at a rake bolt connected to the adjustment lever and move in a direction parallel to the rake bolt to engage corresponding teeth at the lower jacket during an impact situation to engage the secondary lock. Typically, such secondary lock mechanisms may be engaged in a peak-to-peak condition, which results in not being able to engage the locking lever, or causes noticeable, undesirable feel and/or noises during adjustment of the steering wheel position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved telescope locking mechanism for a steering column.